Doughnuts
by shadowed halo
Summary: While waiting for Yugi n Co. in a lonely parking lot, Joey gets rather, err, stranded with Seto in the bishie's backseat. Doughnuts, rain, and hopefully a second chapter soon!


(A/N)

halo: let me introduce you once more to my useless self-inhabited world of yaoi

az: manifesting itself in the form of her stories

halo: ~.^ yep!!! This is … well, should I tell??? Ah, you'll figure out the couples immediately, no need to spoil. As for the name, that applied to this originally, but the mood changed (about 50 frickin' times) so it could be different

az: lazy

halo: yep, dats me!!! Btw, this is not the only chapter of this, but I dunno how long it will be. It takes me time to get things out, heh *sweatdrops*

az: could you just shut up and let them read???

Halo: oh, heh, good idea. Yeah, um, enjoy, I hope!!! 

p.s. Yes, this fic is yaoi, but do note the rating. That's because the yaoi is not included here on fanfiction.net, because I understand that they don't want anything rated that high on here. So, I've respected that and left a link for all those who wish to read the lemon at the bottom of the story. ^.^

__________________________________________________________

Joey leaned against the red-brick siding of the building, peering across the half-empty parking lot. He glanced up at the darkening, cloudy skies before looking down at his watch. 

_9:58. Dey should be here by now! Da store's about ta close. _He noticed the sudden absence of a light at his back, and turned around. The lights in the store flickered off one by one. _Good ting I already got da doughnuts. I sure hope Yuug didn' want anything else._

He sighed as two more cars left the parking lot. It was getting darker, and he was really wishing for some friends and a full stomach. He glanced down at the box of doughnuts he had placed on the ground by his feet. _Hmmm.__ I got a dozen doughnuts. Maybe I c'n just eat one now..._ He looked at his fingers, trying to figure out who would want one. _Let's see. Dere's Tristan, he'll have two; Yuug, who'll share one with Yami. Ryou, who prob'ly won't even eat one. Wait, I'm forgetting someone... Bakura... Ah, I dunno how many he'll eat! And Yami might have another, and then Tea... And ... Ah, screw it! I'm gonna eat one now!_

He reached down to grab the box, tearing the lid open and smiling as he caught a whiff of the delicious pastries. He selected a chocolate covered boston-creme. (A/N: no pun intended! Tee) 

Just as he was about to have a bite, he heard a loud car engine humming. A very long, very white limousine suddenly swerved into the parking lot, skidding to a halt across several parking spaces. Joey noticed that it was the only vehicle in the lot. He squinted into the semi-darkness as a figure emerged from the car, dashing across the parking lot towards the entrance of the store. He heard fists pounding on the door, which was now closed and locked, and several swears. 

_Hmmph.__ I wonda' who'd be drivin' their own limo .... Hey, dat voice sounds familia'... Nah, I'm just hearin' things._

"Ah, shit!" The other man yelled with one final pound. 

"'Ey, ya need some help?" Joey asked, curiosity pushing his confusion out of mind. 

There was silence, and then Joey realized that he _did_ recognize that voice as the owner spoke again. 

"What are _you_ doing here?" Seto Kaiba spat, eyeing him as if he were a worm. 

"I could ask you da same question." Joey replied mildly, attempting to keep his temper under control. 

"I guess I'll have to call animal control, figure out who decided to let their puppy off the leash." Seto's lip curled derisively. 

"Hey! Who are you callin' a puppy! Why don' you just come over here an' fight me, huh? None a those lousy duel monstahs, a real fight!" 

Seto turned on his heel, starting back towards his car. 

"Yeah, dat's right. Wouldn't wanna mess up your expensive clothes, right?" 

"I think you'd better shut up, mutt, or you'll find yourself in a bad situation real fast." Seto replied, not even pausing at his earlier comment. 

Joey forced himself to hold his tongue as he watched the brunette stalk back to his car. _Man, I tink I've been hangin' around Tea too long..._ He suddenly remembered the doughnut in his hand, and returned his attention to that. _Mmmm, creme!_

***dOUgHnuTsDoUghNUtslALaLA*** 

Seto flung the door open to his limo and hurled himself into the seat, trying to ignore the blonde. _Dammit, why'd it have to be Joey. Him of all people. He's the only one that does this!_ Seto shook his head, cursing himself mentally as he dug his key out of his pocket. He inserted it into the ignition, turning it sideways, expecting the engine to hum to life.... And hearing a faint sputter and then silence. He gritted his teeth and tried a second time. The result was the same. 

"Dammit!" He slammed his fists down on the dashboard, seething in anger. All he wanted was a cigarette! The whole reason for coming here was because he NEEDED a frickin' cigarette! He had promised to Mokuba that he would stop the habit, which had resulted in emptying the whole household of them, and he had used up all of his spare packs... 

But tonight had been full of stresses, and he only wanted to calm his nerves. So, he had come barreling down the highway, driving the limo himself, only to find that the store was closed. And that his *favorite* puppy dog was waiting outside of it. He let his head slump onto the steering wheel, pounding a fist against one thigh. 

A light dripping sound brought his head up curiously. He noted several streaks on the windshield. _I guess that rain is coming after all._ He couldn't help smirking a little at the thought of Joey caught out in the rain. _One wet, miserable mutt caught outside in a downpour._ He glanced up at the blonde, trying to figure out what he was doing. Joey had a white box resting on the ground by his feet. He was holding something that looked like ... a doughnut. Seto squinted, trying to figure out what he was doing with it. He inserted one long, slender finger into the hole in the side of the doughnut, twisting it around to coat it in creme, and then pulled it slowly back out. Then, he slid it into his mouth, light-yellow creme gathering at the corners of his lips as he slid it slowly in and out, until he had licked his finger clean. His tongue traced his lips in a full circle. Seto swallowed. 

Joey then moved the pastry up to his face, and slid his tongue into the little hole. He twirled it around, eyes lit in delight at the sugary creme taste. Seto leaned closer forward, not sure why he was suddenly drawn to the sight. Joey pulled back and away from the doughnut once more, and then let each of his fingers slide into his mouth and back out. Seto made a little noise, shifting somewhat. 

He nearly jumped out of his pants as the horn sounded loudly. Joey's head shot up and he noticed the limo that was still sitting there. 

***DOuGhnUTsdOUGhNutSLalaLa*** 

Joey slid one last creme covered finger into his mouth, when suddenly a horn sounded. He jumped, nearly dropping his doughnut, and sighted Kaiba's limo, still parked where he had been before. _Eh? Why da hell is he still here?_

"Can't a guy eat a doughnut in peace?" He yelled, regaining his grip on the dessert. 

"Dogs shouldn't eat chocolate." Kaiba muttered. 

Joey cocked his head, just barely missing the comment. "Huh?" 

Seto marveled at how much he looked like a puppy with sandy-blonde fur, ears pricked and head tilted quizzically to one side. _Stop. It._ He told himself. 

"Why a' you still here anyway?" Joey asked suspiciously. Seto made no move to answer. The raindrops landing on the windshield sounded very loud. 

Joey sighed, shrugged, and bit into the doughnut. He licked the chocolate from his lips, giving them a very generous cleaning with his tongue. 

Just as he was about to take a second bite, Joey noticed a drop land in his hair. He made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a bark as another large drop landed on top of his doughnut. 

"Hey!" He yelled, forgetting Kaiba. His chocolate was in danger! _Stupid rain!_

Seto raised an eyebrow as he saw Joey lean forward, and lick the top of the doughnut. His tongue swirled out and coated itself with chocolate before disappearing once more between his soft lips. He took a big bite, and thick yellow creme oozed out from the side of the doughnut. 

Seto squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the sight before him. His thoughts kept rewinding to the sight of Joey placing a finger in his mouth, sliding it in and out... eyes on Kaiba the whole time, teasing him.... "He'd better be leaving soon." The multimillionaire muttered to himself. 

***dOuGHnUTSDougHNuTslAlaLA*** 

_Where could dey be??!!_ Joey wondered, eyeing Seto's vehicle apprehensively. He didn't exactly like the idea of being stuck in a parking lot ... Especially with Kaiba sitting there too. 

Another glimpse at his watch told him that only 5 minutes had passed since he had last checked. He grimaced up at the sky above, and then looked down at the parking lot. It was speckled with droplets of rain. He shivered and pulled the collar of his navy blue school jacket up around his neck. If it really started to rain ... He imagined how cold that could be. He glanced down at his feet. That box of doughnuts wouldn't last long in heavy rain. And the only one who would attempt to eat a soggy doughnut would be himself or Tristan. _Maybe I could get Kaiba ta put 'em in his car for me... Yeah, like dat'll eva' happen. _

He finished his own doughnut quickly, preferring to have it in his stomach rather than his hand while the rain came down. Glancing wistfully towards Seto's limo, he racked his brain to think of some favor that Seto owed him, or _something_ that would get him out of the rain and into a nice dry spot. _Damn, Kaiba don't owe me anything. He's got 'is money, all da fancy cars, a nice house, 'is good looks. . . _Joey jumped a little, realizing the words that had just formed in his mind. _Good lucks??!! Good looks! Nah, he's not, I mean, I don', DO I???_ Joey glanced up at the limo, then looked back down quickly, realizing what a mistake that could be. 

His eyes landed, coincidentally on the doughnut box, and the dilema of soggy food returned to him. _I wonda', maybe if I jus' went up and asked 'im..._ Joey took a deep breath. _Well, think of it this way. . . If 'e says no, den I'm just gonna be in da same trouble I was before. It can't get any worse._

He bent to pick up the doughnut box, and slowly made his way over to the vehicle. Seto had an arm on the steering wheel, forehead resting on his arm. Joey knocked lightly on the window after a moment's hesitation. Seto lifted his head wearily, azure eyes drifting open gently to rest on Joey's face through the window. For a moment, Joey's heart caught in his throat, the blue-eyed gaze so sincere, genuine... then his eyes hardened, all clarity falling behind the shadows to leave Joey berating himself for ever thinking of the idea. But it was too late now. 

After a moment where neither of them moved, Seto's voice sounded, muffled through the door but the words came clear nevertheless. "What do you want?" 

Joey gulped, cleared his throat, then held the doughnut box out. "Could I... Could I leave this in dere til, uh, til Yuug an' everyone gets here?" 

Two sapphire orbs regarded him silently for a moment. After what seemed an eternity beneath his gaze, he opened the door, just enough for Joey to reach in and hand him the box. 

Joey backed away from the limo, hands in his pockets, head ducked in the rain. He turned and walked back to his post in the rain. 

***DOugHnuTSdoUgHNutsLalALA*** 

Seto had just laid his head down to rest on his arm when a light tapping interrupted his thoughts. He lifted his head slowly, glimpsing outside the window of his car. His eyes met with a pair of honey brown, filled with hope. He stared at the blonde for a moment before reality kicked in. Joey. It was Joey standing outside of his window. And this was actually happening. His eyes darkened. Why did reality have to hurt so much? 

"What do you want?" He asked, angry at himself for forgetting. Joey mumbled something about his friends and held out a box. It took Seto a moment to understand, he was so far lost in his dream world. He opened the door silently, and took the box, wondering what the contents were. He didn't notice Joey backing away as he remembered suddenly that it was the doughnut box. 

He placed it on the seat beside him, blushing inwardly as he recalled thoughts only a moment lost. Thoughts that had been inspired by those doughnuts, and the one who had carried them. Joey showing up at the window like that... That had almost been the end of it. 

Why had he always found puppies so irresistible? And this one in particular he found more than irresistible. He shivered a little at the thought. _Could it really be true? Am I really . . . lusting after Joey Wheeler??!_

He sat up at that thought. "It doesn't make any sense." He whispered to himself. He had always been picking on the blonde. Petty arguments usually, about that dumb game, or the way he acted. His intelligence, or even ... the level he stood on? How 'low' he was beneath Kaiba himself? 

_My gods, I'm such an asshole!_ Seto's head fell into a hand. _All this time I've been provoking him, all about stuff that didn't seem to be a big deal, and he took it all personally. Every word of it. And underneath of it all, I've hidden from myself . . . That I _really _like him. _"If anything, he stands on top of me..." Seto muttered. "I'm _so low_... Trashing him because I was pissed about something else, provoking him just to see him get mad..." _And now I've dug myself down another notch. Letting him sit out in the rain, on a cold night._

_But what can I do? If I say _anything_ to him, he'll become suspicious, and I don't want to do that._

Seto looked up just in time to see Joey's eyes leave his face and land on his soggy sneakers. _He probably hates me. _"And he has every right to." Seto realized. _Damn, I'm such an ignorant bastard! I can't believe..._ There had to be a way to set this straight. You could never run out of options. _The best thing that I can do for him now..._

***dOUgHnuTsDoUghNUtslALaLA*** 

Joey looked up as he heard a loud, metallic click noise. One of the doors to Seto's limo was wide open, the rain coming down all around it. "Huh...?" He squinted to make sure that was what he saw. 

Seto was looking at him. Icy blue eyes locked onto his own warm brown. "Wha...?" He muttered. 

After a moment, Seto opened his own door and stuck his head out. "What are you waiting for? Get in. If you're back there I won't have to watch you while you get soaked." 

Joey blinked. What was this??? Seto Kaiba was actually offering to let him sit inside of his limo instead of waiting out in the rain? No, he couldn't trust him. After all, this was Kaiba he was facing, not Yugi. 

"Whaddaya tryin' ta pull now, Kaiba?" Joey asked, slouching against the wall, trying to pretend that the cold didn't bother him. 

"I told you Joey, I'd rather you were back there then in front of me. At least that way I don't have to look at you. Hurry up and get in. I don't want the back seat getting wet." The blonde straightened slowly, cautious steps bringing him closer towards Seto's limo until finally he was sitting inside of it, careful to get nothing wet but where he sat. He looked around with wide eyes at the furnishings. The room was big enough for two people to sit in, even stretch out in. A small tv hung from the center of the ceiling, and beneath it was some type of game console. Controllers were strewn across the floor, along with empty bags of chips and candy, and many stray kernels of popcorn. Joey's mouth watered when he caught sight of a half-eaten chocolate bar. Then he saw a gameboy on the floor. 

"Woah! Dis must be Mokuba's limo! He's got everyting!" And hadn't there been a mini refridgerator between the drivers' and passenger's seats? He picked up the gameboy and popped out the game. 

"Ooh! Pinball!" _I'm sure Mokuba won't mind if I play a little . . . He's a pretty nice guy. I'll just play a game or two while i'm waitin'._

He turned the game on, making sure the volume wouldn't make Seto suspicious. 

"Oh yeah! Dis is dat pinball game all da pro's are talkin' about!" He quickly became engrossed in the game. 

***dOuGHnuTsDOuGhNutSlaLaLA*** 

Seto didn't feel that much better than before. After all, he had already done so many mean things... but it was a small step. He leaned back and glanced once more at the doughnut box... Then focused on the back of the car. He couldn't hear anything. Either Joey was sitting quietly, or the window that separated front and back was sound-proof. He let his eyes slide shut, ready to allow the day-dreams to take over. 

Joey was slouched against a wall, hair drifting over his golden-brown eyes, arms crossed lazily over his chest. He was licking chocolate from his lips, small pink tongue darting out to flow smoothly across slick lips the color of wine. Seto stood there watching him from several feet away. 

Then Joey moved forward, and Seto felt his arms suddenly pulled from his sides, leaving him vulnerable as the blonde boy crouched over him with a predatory look in his eyes. Seto tried to move, and his azure eyes widened in surprise as he felt tight binds on his wrists. 

Joey placed a knee on either side of Seto's waist, lowering himself slowly. Seto struggled, straining upwards, until he realized that his waist was free of any bindings. He bucked upwards with his hips, giving a strangled cry. His head was thrown back, brown hair pouring into his eyes as his body surged upwards a second time. Then he threw his head forward, searching to catch Joey's lips in his own. 

Seto felt his whole body rock upwards, and his eyes flew open before he could complete the daydream. He gasped in surprise as he felt the limo rock slightly. _Was that me?_ He didn't think that he had actually moved, but then again, he had to have connected with something. Looking around, Seto realized where the steering wheel was located ... and that he was _very_ turned on. 

"Dammit!" He hissed, trying to straighten in his seat and make certain details less ... obvious. He had to catch hold of the arm of the chair as he felt the limo rock again. _What _**was** _that?_ He leaned his head back on the seat, and heard a muffled yell of 'Oh yeah!' 

_What. The. Fuck?!?!_ Was that Joey??? Seto looked behind him, but remembered the opaque screen. The only way to find out what was happening was to go back there. _And do I really want to do that . . . Especially in the state I'm in?!_

The limo lurched to the side suddenly, as Seto heard a 'Woohoo!!' from the back. _That's it. I'm going in._

He opened the door, and then slammed it behind himself as he stepped out into the downpour. "Shit!" He hissed, wondering how he hadn't noticed that the rain had picked up. Without further pause, he yanked the back door open, and threw himself onto the seat, slamming it closed behind himself. 

Joey, sitting on the floor of the limo, gameboy in hand, barked in alarm at the intrusion. 

"What are you doing??!!" Seto asked, not really noticing the fact that he had Mokuba's game on. 

"Eehee, pinball??" Joey grinned widely, showing him the game. 

Seto rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "The whole limo was rocking, dumbass." 

"Oh, uh ... sorry." There was silence for a moment as the two of them took in the surroundings. Joey sitting pretzel stlye on the floor, gameboy in hand, and Kaiba scrunched on the end of the seat. 

"Well, um, I'm gonna go back into the front now..." Seto reached for the handle and pulled on it gently. He didn't hear the usual 'click' that sounded. He pulled a bit harder, turning to actually _look_ at the handle. He pulled at it once more. "Its not opening..." He muttered, for Joey's benefit. 

"I can see dat." Joey replied, sounding a bit nervous. "An' why ain't it openin'?" 

It took Seto a moment to realize... "Damn!" 

"What?" Joey was surprised at the concern in Seto's voice. 

"_Fuck!_" Seto slammed a fist down on the arm rest built into the door. 

"Kaiba... Is dere somethin' I should know?" Joey flicked the gameboy off and set it to the side. 

"This car... has child safety locks on the back doors." 

"Shit!" Joey jumped to his feet, and reached for the handle opposite where Kaiba sat. He yanked wildly several times, before falling onto the seat beside Kaiba. His eyes were wide with fear and desperation. "Whatta we gonna do?!" Seto could only stare blankly back at him. "KAIBA!!! Don't do dis ta me!!" 

Seto's mind was far from the present, it was already racing ahead to what would happen when Joey's friends arrived. What would they think? Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler, trapped in the back of a limo together. And knowing the kind of relationships that went on among those duelists and their yamis, the immediate assumption would inevitably be.... That he and Joey were a thing. A very obvious thing at that. 

"We have _got_ to get out of here!" Seto muttered, trying not to let Joey see how rattled he was. _I am Seto Kaiba, I never lose my cool. I am Seto Kaiba, I'm unbreakable. I am Seto Kaiba, I . . . Fuck, he's sitting right next to me!!!_

"It's no use." Joey muttered. "We'll just have to wait til Yuug and da rest of them get here." A look of panic crossed Seto's face. Joey couldn't help but notice. "A' you okay, Kaiba? Ya look like you're gonna be sick..." 

"Uh, I just ... need a cigarette." He muttered, hoping his face wasn't as white as he knew it would be. Joey made a noise at this comment. This was enough to bring Seto out of it momentarily. "What?" He snapped. 

"I dunno." Joey shrugged, cringing slightly. "It's just ... kinda a nasty habit." He paused before saying abruptly, "It's cold in here." Immediately after saying this, he realized his mistake. 

"There are blankets in the back." Seto muttered. 

_What?! No snide remark? I don' get it!_ Joey wondered, astounded. "Well, uh, how am I supposed ta get one?" 

"Hmm." Seto pulled the armrest out, revealing an opening into the trunk. He reached in, grabbing around blindly until he felt something heavy and fuzzy. He yanked out, producing a heavy navy blue blanket. Its texture lay somewhere between silky and furry. He tossed the pile to Joey, trying not to watch as the blonde huddled up in it. He couldn't help it. Joey looked so _cute_ wrapped up in the navy blue cover, only his face and the top of his head visible. Seto tried not to laugh. Joey glared at him as if sensing his thoughts, and then turned to peer out the window. _They'll be here soon. _Seto realized. _And I don't want him to leave. . ._ If only he could freeze the moment, just the two of them, in the back of a limo... He realized where his thoughts were going and clenched his eyes shut, anything to keep himself from going there. 

"I tink I see headlights." Joey muttered. 

_NO!!!_ Seto jumped, moving over beside Joey to glance out the window. At the last moment, the two lights arced away and disappeared. He sighed audibly. Joey glanced at him quizzically, and Seto quickly moved away from him, back to his previous seat. _I have to do something. Something to keep him here. Or at least something to keep them from seeing us. . . _He thought about Yugi and his yami. _If Yami sees me, he'll know. He will _**so**_ know._

"Joey..." Seto uttered, not sure what he was going to say. 

"Huh?" The blonde grunted, turning to face him. 

"Uh... You don't think... I mean, seeing the two of us..." He trailed off for a moment as the blonde's expression grew even more and more confused. "What I'm trying to say is.... SHIT!" His face was suddenly very white. Joey followed his eyes to the window, where he saw a brown van pulling up. 

"Dere here!" He exclaimed, forgetting Seto... but only for a second. 

"Shit, Joey, no! They can't know - I mean, there's nothing to know, but they can't-" 

"What a' you tryin' ta say Kaiba?" Joey turned from the window just as Seto saw Tristan emerge from the driver's side of the van. 

"They can't see us in here together!" He hissed, grabbing the blanket from Joey, and pulling it away from him. He shoved the shorter boy off of the seat, and onto the spacious floor of the limo, trying to ignore Joey's struggles. 

"Shit, Kaiba! What a' you doin'?!" He struggled frantically as Seto cornered him with his own body, pulling the blanket over the two of them. Seto clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to shut Joey up. 

"Be quiet." With the elbow of that same hand, he pinned one of Joey's arms down, doing the same with his free hand. With Joey's legs trapped somewhere under Seto, the weaker boy couldn't move much at all. He tossed his head angrily, and Seto heard broken curses and noises of indignance. "Shut up." He muttered. "You'll thank me when this is over." He tensed his body over the blonde, to make his words final. The sounds of voices made both of them fall silent, frozen in place. 

"Tristan, he's not here." A feminine whine that could only belong to Tea Gardner. 

"Yeah, I don't see him anywhere." Yugi's voice. 

"It's all your fault, Bakura." They could hear Tristan's voice clearly. "If you and Ryou hadn't been-" He was cut off suddenly by Yami. 

"I don't think they're paying much attention to you." 

"Hey! This is my dad's van! You can't do that in here! He'll kill me!!!" The sounds of Tristan freaking out could be heard. 

This was a little too much for Seto. He heard Joey whimper slightly beneath him. "Ppphhhttttoo! Phommiff!" He removed his hand as Joey gasped, "Seto, stop it! That hurts! There's gotta be a pen in your pocket or somethin'. It's pokin' me in da leg!" 

_Oh fuck._ Seto was about to move when more shouting could be heard. 

"I'll do this whenever I want to!" The raspy voice with a slight accent had to be Yami Bakura's. 

"Hey, guys, look over there!" Tea had obviously had enough of that subject. "There's a car. It looks like a limo." 

_No, really. Dumbass._ Seto didn't allow his thoughts to become audible as he heard footsteps nearing the limo. 

A light tap on the window started Joey's struggles once more. Seto replaced his hand on the blonde's mouth, cursing quietly as he felt the limo shake. 

"Hey Joey, are you in there?" Tristan wondered. 

"Joey!" Seto could hear Yugi's voice farther away. 

"Maybe he left." Offered Tea. "I wouldn't want to stand out here in this rain." 

"I suppose he did." Stated Yami, matter-of-factly. 

"We don't want to be late for the movie!" Tea cried, sounding slightly panicked. 

"I guess we'd better get back in the van. I'll drive around the parking lot once, just to make sure he's not here." 

They heard the sounds of feet moving away, and then doors slamming. The engine started up. At the same time, Joey bucked upwards beneath Seto in an attempt to free himself. 

Seto groaned aloud as their bodies connected. _Fuck!_ Joey shoved him to the side, tearing the blanket off of himself. 

He was on his feet and banging on the window in time to see a brown van disappear from the parking lot. 

"You idiot! You stupid ... son of a ...." Joey faltered. He couldn't call Kaiba that. Not when he knew, from Mokuba, that their parents had died. "Stupid jackass." He muttered. 

Kaiba, panting slightly, rolled off of his knees and sat up. He threw the blanket aside, where it landed in a pile in the corner. 

"You're right." He muttered. "I am a piece of shit...." There was a long silence. "If you still want to try and find a way out, break a window. I'll pay for it later, and Mokuba won't find out." 

Joey stared at him in astonishment. _He sounded so . . ._ _sincere. Does 'e really think he's such a bad_ _person? I mean, okay_, _so he does have a couple a' bad qualities, but. . ._ One side of his mind protested. _Hey wait a sec! He's da one dat's always callin' me a puppy. Bad puppy! Listen to your master!!! But, den again, he's a good brother ta Mokuba. . ._ _Ah, I dunno!_

"Hey, uh, Kaiba, ya think you can open da trunk from the inside?" 

Seto's eyes flickered up to land on his face for a second, before returning to his knees. "You can try." He mumbled. 

"All right, I'm gonna see if I can get into the back an' open it." 

"Go ahead." Seto muttered emotionlessly. 

Joey couldn't help but feel guilty about the look on Seto's face, even though he knew it wasn't his fault. He was staring aimlessly at his hands, which were gripping his knees tightly. His deep brown hair fell in waves over his eyes, shielding them from Joey's gaze. Joey sighed and got onto his knees on the seat. He looked measuringly at the opening between back of limo and trunk. Seto glanced up in surprise as Joey held his arms out straight before him and let them slide, one on either side of his head, through the opening. He had disappeared up to his shoulders, and slowly wriggled in until he was up to his ribs. Seto couldn't help but stare at his ass in fascination as he wriggled farther in. He jumped at Joey's muted voice. 

"I can't see a thing!" Joey's shirt had been slipping up his back until his smooth stomach came into view. His body arched forward a tiny bit more, until he was in to his hips. Now all that Kaiba could see of the younger teen were two legs, and an ass, not that he minded the view at all. (A/N: who wouldn't?! A _very nice_ ass!) 

"Kaiba! Do ya know if dere's a latch in here???" Joey yelled, squirming slightly. "I'm gonna try and get out! It's hard ta breathe in here!" 

Seto watched as Joey braced his knees, thrusting his butt into the air in an attempt to pull the rest of his body out of the trunk. He did this several times, leaving the older boy mesmerized. A voice finally cut into his viewing. 

"Kaiba! I think I'm stuck!!!" There was a momentary pause. 

_What am I supposed to do? _Seto wondered to himself. 

"Uh, Kaiba! I'm kinda stuck! Can you help?" 

That made Kaiba sit up. _What can I do to help???_ _No, don't go there, don't go there..._ He told himself. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, putting on his best 'tired of Joey's antics' voice. 

"Could ya pull me out???" There was a moment of silence. Seto shifted slightly, wondering how in the hell he was going to manage this without putting himself into a state of shock. He was just about to move when Joey's voice greeted him once more. "SETO KAIBA, I AM STUCK! PULL ME DA HELL OUTTA HERE!!!" 

Seto got to his feet immediately. "Okay, um, I'm trying...." He moved to stand behind Joey. _WHOA!_ Not a good idea. _How am I gonna do this, how am I gonna do this???_ Coming closer to Joey's backside, he, squeezing his eyes closed, placed a hand on either side of Joey's waist. He began to pull gently, but it was obvious that the boy really _was_ a bit more stuck than that. Bracing himself, he placed a knee on the seat to either side of Joey's body, and yanked again. Seto himself fell back slightly, panting a bit, but Joey was still stuck. Once more, he positioned his body around the smaller teen's, one knee on either side of the seat, and this time, throwing his arms around Joey's waist, he pulled with all his strength. 

The two teens tumbled free of the seat, Joey landing hard in Seto's lap. _OH, fuckfuckfuckfuckfu-_

Joey cut into Seto's train of fucks. "Uh... Seto?" 

"Yeah?" Seto whispered, not daring to open his eyes. 

"Dat's not a pen, is it?" Seto, opening his eyes, realized that his grip around Joey's waist was true, and the other boy was still held firmly against him. He quickly released Joey, but the blonde teen didn't move. "Kaiba...." 

"No... call me Seto." The brunette whispered, squeezing his eyes closed once more. He felt Joey shifting slightly. Suddenly, soft lips were pressed against his own, as he felt Joey place a leg on either side of his waist. The blonde pulled back after a moment, and Seto's eyes fluttered open in surprise. 

"Seto..." The word was but a breath on Joey's lips before he allowed honey brown eyes to slide closed once more, and lowered his lips to Seto's again. Before, Seto had been too shocked to react. Now, he was almost too overjoyed to move. He blinked back tears, tasting Joey's lips as if he were enjoying the forbidden fruit. His mouth craved more, and slowly he opened up, sliding his tongue along both of Joey's lips. The other boy seemed to be a natural, and willing to let Seto take over as well. He opened his mouth, letting Seto's tongue trace a path against his own, and to delve deeper, finding his true taste. 

It had been the hardest thing in his life for Joey to start this kiss, and he was surprised to feel a tear slide down his cheek. Surprised only because it hadn't emerged from his own eyes. He pulled back slightly, letting Seto's lips slide from his so that his taste lingered in his mouth. 

"Seto... is something wrong?" He whispered, watching as a second tear fell from sapphire depths. 

"Don't look at me... I'm crying." Seto whispered. Joey's breath left him in a soft gasp. He started to turn away when Seto placed a hand on his cheek. "Don't.... I cry because I want this..." 

Joey pulled Seto as much closer to him as he could. He let his left cheek rest against Seto's right, feeling a tear of his own roll down his face, to mingle with Seto's. "....wanted this, for so long..." Joey whispered, his lips brushing Seto's. The words were swallowed as Seto took control, gently. They both shared a kiss before Seto pulled back, to allow his lips to light gently along Joey's jawline. Joey gasped softly as they neared the soft skin below his ear. 

"Please, please tell me you really mean it..." Seto whispered urgently. 

*****

Eep! Sorry sorry!!! But I can't put yaoi here, so there's a link for all those people who want to read it! It's right here!!! 

If that doesn't show up, just go to Adultfanfiction.net and find me under the same pen name.


End file.
